memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Conundrum (episode)
After the crew's memories are mysteriously erased, the computer records indicate that the Federation is at war with the Lysians, and that the Enterprise has been ordered to attack their command center. Summary The is approached by a small vessel of unknown configuration. After the vessel scans the Enterprise, the entire crew suffers from memory loss. They have forgotten their identities, but have retained the appropriate skills for running the ship. Commander Riker suggests to Captain Picard that he is their leader, since he has four pips on his collar. Worf suggests otherwise, and presumes he is the leader because of his baldric. After La Forge successfully accesses the ship's computer, he is able to get a list with photos of the Enterprise's bridge officers. The list confirms that Picard is indeed the commanding officer of the Enterprise. To Worf's dismay, the list has him near the bottom, second to last. The computer's list has one new addition to the ship's regular command crew. Commander Keiran MacDuff is the ship's first officer, and Commander Riker has been bumped down to second officer. Data and La Forge are able to get more information out of the computer, and they brief the senior officers about their current mission. The Enterprise has been tasked to destroy the Lysian command center. The information also suggests that the Lysians have a weapon which could cause memory loss. Troi wants to open communications with headquarters to confirm their mission, but the Enterprise's orders include radio silence at all times. Picard orders MacDuff to set a course towards the Lysian command center. As Riker enters into his assigned quarters, he finds Ensign Ro there. Ro propositions Riker, and the two of them engage in sexual activity (the irony being that before the memory loss, the two hated each other). As the Enterprise crosses into Lysian space, it easily destroys a Lysian destroyer. Picard wonders if the Federation is truly at war with such a technologically inferior enemy. He feels a moral dilemma, but proceeds towards the Lysian Central Command, where it is intercepted by Lysian sentry vessels. These vessels are easily destroyed, and the Enterprise proceeds to the command center. Commander Data informs Picard that the Lysian command center is virtually defenseless. Commander Riker poses the question: How could the Federation's mortal enemy be over 100 years behind in weapons technology? MacDuff insists that Picard destroy the station, but Picard refuses to fire on defenseless people, and when MacDuff tries to take command, he is revealed to be an alien when Riker shoots him. Memories restored, the crew learn that MacDuff was a Satarran, a race warring against the Lysians, but memory alteration was the extent of their technology; otherwise, they were much like the Lysians. A single photon torpedo, Picard realizes, could have ended their war, and it almost did. Riker encounters Ro and Deanna Troi in Ten Forward. He claims he is glad to see them both, and starts a somewhat awkward-sounding explanation of what happened between himself and Ro while their memories were erased. Deanna cuts him off, saying that under such circumstances, the general instinct is to do what one has always wanted. As he tries to work through this, Ro tells him not to worry about it: As far as she's concerned, they've shared something they will treasure forever. Memorable Quotes "It looks like I'm the pilot." : - Ro Laren (To Picard) "Looks like you're the leader." (Picard counts his pips.) "Perhaps we should not jump to conclusions." (Worf points to his baldric) "I am decorated as well." : - Riker and Worf, trying to determine the leader after Riker counts his pips "Contact the operations officer to assist you." "He's in Ten Forward, waiting tables." : - Picard and Ro on Data "For all we know, you and I could be married." "For all we know, you and I could hate each other." : - Riker and Ro "You must've been one hell of a bartender." : - La Forge, commenting on the speed at which Data moves "We must attack!!!" "I do not fire on defenseless people." : - "McDuff" and Picard, realizing once and for all what's going on isn't right "Commander, don't worry about it. As far as I'm concerned, you and I have shared something that we will treasure forever." : - Ro, to Riker on their brief relationship Background Information * As the crew attempts to learn more about their identities from the computer's databanks, we learn a great deal of biographical data of the Enterprise crew in the form of computer readouts. See personnel file. * This story grew from one of several amnesia stories first pitched in Season Four. Michael Piller felt that this episode didn't quite do justice to the original pitch, which involved drafting soldiers by rewriting their memories. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) A similar story plays out in and . * The tune Riker plays on his trombone is "The Nearness of You" by Hoagy Carmichael. He had previously performed this with the holographic jazz band in . * The majority of the teleplay was in fact written by Joe Menosky, who went uncredited for his work. Awards * This episode won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects, sharing it in a tie with . Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 57, *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.5, *As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection Links and references Main cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker *Brent Spiner as Data *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi Guest stars *Erich Anderson as Keiran MacDuff *Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren Co-stars *Liz Vassey as Kristin *Erick Weiss as Crewman *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited co-stars *Michael Braveheart as Martinez *John Tampoya as a command division officer References 47-C; Alaska; Bajora; battleship; Copernicus City; Crusher, Wesley R.; el-Mitra Exchange; Emerald Wading Pool; France; Gamma Canaris N; hippocampus; horga'hn; Howard, Isabel; Howard, Paul; Keats, John; Kriskov Gambit; La Barre; Luna; Lunar colonies; Lysia; Lysians; Lysian Alliance; Lysian Central Command; Lysian destroyer; Lysian sentry pod; Lysian system; MacDuff, Joseph; MacDuff, Les; Ode to Psyche; optical data network; personnel file; phaser bank; Picard, Maurice; Picard, Yvette; pulse laser; Risa; Ro Gale; Ro Talia; Samarian sunset; Satarrans; Satarran starship; Starbase 301; Sumiko IV; three-dimensional chess; Troi, Ian Andrew "Alex"; trombone |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Mission ohne Gedächtnis es:Conundrum it:Amnesia (episodio) ja:TNG:謎めいた記憶喪失 nl:Conundrum pl:Conundrum